Ignore!
by Trinny Dream
Summary: What’s Matt solution to the thoughts he keeps having about Mello? Ignore! MattxMello one-shot. Rated for language.


--

**A/N: **The story is in Matt's POV. I've never really written in first person. The style is a lot different and spaced out from what I usually write so if it seems a little off, sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note, Microsoft's X-box, Sony's Play Station, Nintendo's Wii or Coca-Cola.

--

**Ignore! **

--

I am _so_ bored.

Mello's gone.

I left my PSP in the car which Mello oh-so conveniently opted to take instead of his bike.

I can't find my DS charger.

Every damned television in the apartment is being used for surveillance which means no X-box, Playstation, or Wii!

I'm going to die.

Death is imminent.

I'll be the first person in history to die of boredom.

Nothing on these stupid monitors ever change.

I'm tired of watching that stupid (no, seriously) blonde Misa-Misa parade around half naked (she's hot and all but still!)

She's so air-brained it's…_ sickening_!

I can't believe they seriously think she's the second Kira.

I think those detectives are off their rockers.

They suspect her, one-hundred percent.

…Dude, I'm seriously going to die.

Mello needs to call me or something.

Actually he needs to come home.

I miss him--

**Ignore!**

Sure, he's not exactly friendly company but at least I can get my PSP back.

Is that my phone ringing?

Damn, that's weird.

It'll be even weirder if it's Mello.

Wait, he's the only one who ever calls me.

Ah! Mello's going to kill me if I don't answer.

Where the hell is that phone?

Got it!

"Hello?" Why is my voice so shaky?

"_Anything on your end?"_

"Well, hello to you too." Okay, do I want to get my ass kicked?

"_I'm sorry_." His voice is so dry and sarcastic. "_Hi Matt! __Anything__ on __your__ end__?"_

Mello's scary!

"Nope, not a thing. Everyone's still gone."

"_Damn_." He sighs. "_Nothing new here either_."

"I'm bored."

"_I'm tired of you whining about being bored. You sound like a six year old_."

"I can't help it, Mello! I'm going to die."

"_Why don't you play one of your stupid games?"_

"Because you kidnapped my PSP!" Wow I really do sound whiny.

Mello just sighed the most aggravated sigh I've ever heard.

Oops.

All I hear on his end is a lot of rustling…

"_I see it. It fell under the passengers seat." _His voice is vicious I can practically _feel_ it's bite.

Did he hang up?

Oh no, he's going to kill my PSP.

Not again!

Dude, FFIIV: Crisis Core was in there.

I'll never be able to replace it and I'd almost unlocked everything too.

This sucks.

When Mello gets home he'll be all pissy and I'll still be bored because he won't talk to me.

This _really _sucks.

Maybe he'll shoot me!

That'd be more exciting than this.

Then me and my PSP would die on the same day.

We'll be buried together and--

Damn, am I really this bored?

Yes.

Yes I am.

Ugh!

I've already counted the number of squares on the ceiling but maybe I was wrong the first forty-seven times.

That big water spot in the middle throws me off every time.

One… two… three…

You know it's too bad I can't go out tonight.

No, it's too bad _Mello_ never wants to go anywhere.

All he wants to do is work, which is really nothing more than stalking Near.

Was that the door?

Ow! I sat up too quick.

That was definitely the door.

Ah! He got here quick.

His anger is still fresh.

I need to hide.

Too late.

Oh god, he's glaring.

He's reaching into his pocket.

I didn't really mean it when I said being shot would be more exciting!

Dude, he's getting closer.

Ah!

"Here." Something just dropped into my lap but I can't see what because my eyes are squeezed shut.

Dude, is that my PSP?

Yes!

Mello brought it to me? Wow and…

"It's not broken!" I happily state.

"Why would it be?" He's sneering.

"I… dunno?" I'm cringing.

I'm not sure what I should say.

This is such an un-Mello act.

"I just didn't want you to 'die' or anything." He shrugged and now he's turning to leave.

"Thanks, Mello." That seems appropriate enough.

"Yea, yea." He's waving his hand dismissively.

"Where are you going?" I ask hopefully.

I want so bad for him to say 'no where.'

**Ignore!**

"I thought I'd check out that woman's apartment one more time. I'll have to show myself to her soon, I need that photo back."

"Oh."

See what I mean?

Always stalking Near-- I mean _working_.

I shouldn't be surprised but it still hurts to have my hopes dashed.

It hurts probably more than it should.

"Why?" He's looking at me.

Damn, his eyes are piercing.

"Dunno." I shrug.

"You do know." His eyes are glinting so sinisterly.

"Well I was thinking maybe…" Why am I panicking like this? Oh wait. This is Mello I'm talking to. "We could go out and hang?"

"Hang?" Mello's laughing, it's not friendly but it's not harsh either. "Are you really that bored, Matt?"

"Yes." I sound meek like some little school girl.

Mello's shaking his head and his messy blonde hair is falling slightly into his eyes.

Is he smirking?

"I guess we both deserve a break." Did I hear that right? "Let me grab a shower and we'll go."

"Sweet!" I literally jump off of the couch.

Mello's already showering and I'm getting dressed.

I'm so happy I'm practically skipping.

"You're weird." I spin around.

Mello's standing there in those god-like leather pants and no shirt.

He is so--

**Ignore!**

He's standing right beside me now, grabbing a vest from our 'closet' which is really just a stack of half-folded clothes stuck in the corner of the bedroom.

He zips it up and pulls his rosary up out of the neck of the vest letting it rest against his now covered chest.

He grabs a pair of socks-- I think they're mine but who really cares.

"I'll be ready in a second."

This is weird.

We're in the car now and Mello's driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask since Mello obviously has a destination in mind.

"Dancing." He says it so casually I'm kind of (okay, really) afraid.

We're in front of some night club now.

I hate these places.

I've had to go to so many of them and watch over Mello as he conducted business.

Boring.

Wait!

Unless Mello failed to alert me, this visit involves _no_ business!

Yay!

I can do more than stand at the back and watch Mello dance in those tight leather pants that grip his as--

Where the hell are these thoughts coming from, dammit?

**Ignore!**

Anyways.

Mello's trying to find a parking space and he's getting pissed.

This place is packed for so early in the night.

Ha, Mello's so cute when he cusses--

Dammit.

**Ignore!**

Oh, there's a space.

Finally!

Me and Mello both get out of the car and I trail after him at a distance out of habit.

"Matt." He stopped dead in his tracks. "We're here together this time."

Somewhere deep down I wish he'd meant something else by that.

Ugh.

**Ignore!**

"Right." I laugh a little.

He doesn't start walking again until I've caught up with him.

Mello must have been here without me before or he just really looks like a force to be reckoned with because the bouncer at the door didn't ask for our ID's and he marked our hands with the 'Over 21' marker.

I guess tonight's going to be interesting…

The place is dark, hot, with lots of flashing lights.

Typical night club.

People are already plastered and on the dance floor.

Mello's walking over to a table towards the side.

I follow him.

I'll always follow him.

**Ignore!**

"Go get us drinks." He's so demanding .

"You got it, boss." I won't get anything alcoholic-- for me, anyway.

Some one's gotta drive.

I'd rather not have Mello dead or have him killing me for wrecking the car and putting a damper on his Near stalking--

I mean, investigation.

"Hey there sweetie, what'cha want?" The bartender's cute, A short brunette with brown eyes to match. She smiles brightly.

"Rum and Coke and… another Coke, no rum."

"Coming right up." She winks. I bet she makes good tips.

She sets the drinks in front of me and I hand over the money making sure to stick a little more in her tip jar.

"Thanks, sweetie." She beams and I make my way back over to Mello.

The place has gotten more packed since I hit the bar.

Mello's not alone.

Some guy is over at the table, leaning on it, close to Mello…

He's whispering in his ear.

I can't see Mello's face.

Maybe he'll shoot the guy!

I want him to shoot him--

Wait, why would I want him to shoot him?

**Ignore!**

Oh, I didn't realize I'd stopped walking.

Mello sees me now.

The guy is walking away.

Good.

Mello gives me a '_What the hell are you doing? Bring me my drink, bitch!' _kind of look and I rush over.

He snatches the glass from my hand without a word of thanks.

"Who was that?" Eh, worst thing he can do is bitch slap me for being nosy.

"I don't know." Mello takes a huge swig from his glass. I sit down on the stool beside to him at the round table. "Some dude wanting to take me home."

He shrugs like it was a completely normal request.

"Oh." What did he tell him?

Yes?

No?

_Maybe_?

"I told him no and if he knew what was good for him he'd be gone before my big bad boyfriend showed up." He laughed a little and finished his drink.

Dude, did Mello read my mind?

More importantly, did Mello have a boyfriend?

He'd better not.

Unless he was talking about me.

Yea right, I wish.

**Ignore!**

He was probably talking about his gun.

Mello plus gun equals _very_ scary.

Trust me.

He takes my drink right out of my hands and sips it through the straw.

"Oh, you're not drinking." He frowns ever so slightly. "Guess I'll go get a refill."

He hops off of the barstool and crosses right through the center of the dance floor catching looks-- hungry looks-- from men and women alike.

Even with that scar covering half of his face, shoulder, and back he's still dead _sexy_.

No ignoring that one, it's one of life's undeniable facts.

He comes back with a tall glass in hand,

"Let's dance."

He's holding his hand out.

Wait, he wants to dance with _me?_

Seriously?

I'm more than apprehensive about this.

"What? You don't want to dance with a guy?" Something falters on his face slightly and his hand begins to fall away.

Wait, no!

I grab his hand before it drops completely.

"Lets dance." I say smiling and Mello actually smiles back!

The smile is almost shy and it's _beautiful_.

**Ignore!**

Mello rarely smiles.

He smirks all the time.

He sneers on occasion.

If he really smiles that means you did something _right_ and it's a moment to be treasured.

Not that I don't treasure every last moment I spend with Mello--

**Ignore!**

Whoa.

Mello's hands are on my hips.

His drink has been abandoned, I don't even think he'd taken a sip out of it.

That's okay though, I don't like Mello as much when he's drunk.

I'm liking this way too much.

It's a little awkward and I'm not too sure what I should do with my hands.

Mello seems to sense this and takes one of my hands in his.

My other hand automatically falls to his scarred shoulder.

I'm more content than I probably should be dancing with my best friend, in a less than friendly way, in the middle of a hot night club.

And there's probably something wrong with the fact that I'm excited because Mello just closed the space between us completely.

His arms are now resting on my shoulders, I can't see his face bit I can feel his breath.

My hands have found their way to his hips as we move in rhythm together.

Odd how right this feels…

I think I could stay like this--

**Ignore!**

Mello's stepped back enough to look me dead in the eyes.

He just pulled my goggles down to rest around my neck…

I think my heart rate just increased ten fold.

His eyes have fallen half closed as he stares.

He's moving closer…

The song just ended and his eyes go wide.

He steps away quickly, maneuvering through the crowd expertly.

I watch him walk away because I can't move.

He was about to _kiss_ me, wasn't he?

Dammit.

I really wanted him to…

Oh my god.

I _want_ Mello?

Yes, I really do.

No more ignoring it.

Where did he go?

I try to follow the path he'd taken but my hands are shaking and I can't really focus.

I take a right at the stairs towards the 'restrooms' sign.

I need to think.

I guess I've always sort of had feelings for Mello but I always sort of... ignored them.

Heh.

I need to find him like, _now_.

I push open the door to the dimly lit bathroom.

I'll just splash my face with a little water and then go find Mello.

Or… I'll talk to him now since he's standing right there.

"Mel…"

He looks over and he's startled.

"Matt." He says shakily. "I…"

He shakes his head and looks back into the mirror.

Now that I've found him I don't know what to say either.

Damn this is awkward.

I step closer to him.

He's looking over again.

"I shouldn't have done that." His eyes are locked on mine and they're so sincere my heart falls.

"You didn't do anything…" I try to say.

"I promised myself, Matt." He completely ignored what I said. "I swore I wouldn't let…"

He's looking down now and I take two more steps towards him, nearly closing the gap.

"That you wouldn't… what?" I say trying to coax the words out of him.

"That I couldn't let my feelings for you interfere with my work! I thought they were gone, I really did, until we met up again. Now I realize I'd just hidden them away so missing you wouldn't be so bad but--"

He bites his lip, I know he thinks he's said too much.

Mello has feelings for me?

I never would have guessed.

Wow, I'm lucky_…_

"I'm supposed to be focused on catching Kira, avenging L, and beating Near… not on my unrequited feelings for my best friend." He looks angry, mainly at himself, as he punches the porcelain sink lightly.

My head is reeling now.

First of all, Mello's never once admitted that I was his _friend -- _much less his _best_ friend-- and to top it all off he admitted having feelings for me.

… and he automatically assumed they were unrequited?

"What makes you think they're unrequited?" I ask, finally able to find my voice.

"Don't toy with me." He hisses, literally, like a damn snake. "It's _me_. Nothing ever goes right in my life."

"Seriously, Mel." I slowly close the gap between us leaning my face dangerously close to his. "Quit being so hard on yourself."

He stares at me and his eyes are frozen like a deer caught in head lights.

I wonder if his heart's beating as fast as mine?

"Mail, wait--" His voice is barely above a whisper.

I decide to ignore him and lean in closer anyway.

I'm seriously going to do this.

"Shut up, Mihael." I murmur. "and let something go right."

I kiss him

He tastes like chocolate, rum, and Coke.

A bittersweet mixture.

No surprise there because, after all, Mello _is_ bittersweet.

"Matt." He gasps when we finally part.

Hands down the best kiss, ever, by the way.

"Yea?" Trying to read Mello's face is hard.

He's usually an open book when it comes to emotions but these I can't place.

"You didn't do that just because… I mean, uh. You really do--"

"Yes Mello!" I laugh, finally able to read his mind. "I really have feelings for you."

"Oh. Okay, well… good." I laugh harder, The look on his face is so innocent and reminds me of a much younger Mello from those lazy days at Wammy's before all the competition and avenging.

He looks so cute.

**Ign**--

Wait, I don't have to ignore it anymore.

"Shut up, Mail!" He blushes slightly and shoves me into the wall. I laugh even harder. "Quit laughing at me!"

"Make me." I choke out.

He does.

His lips on mine… pinned up against the bathroom wall.

There's no place else I'd rather be…

No one else I'd rather be with.

I think now…

No matter what happens…

No matter how far we have to go to stalk Near--

I mean, catch Kira…

Even if our stories have to come to an end…

Everything will be okay.

As long as I'm with Mello…

I'll be able to die happy with no regrets

Nope, no ignoring that.

--


End file.
